Who am I?
by Kyori Uchiha of the Sand
Summary: Every girl has identity crisises right? Well Sam probably has it worse then any girl alive. She was a normal girl from our time when she gets brought back in time. In the new time her name is Kittycat Curtis. Kind of a curtis sister and a back in time mix
1. New Ch 1 PLEASE READ

**I'm changing my first chapter since **_**Misosoop**_** and **_**Mars on fire**_** said it was similar to one of **_**Misosoop**_**'s wonderful stories. So here's the 1st chapter rewritten**.

I was struggling through my Math homework. That was my worst subject. Oh My name is Samantha Bays. Or just plain Sam. I hate when people called me Sami. The only people who can call me Sami, without losing some teeth, are my two friends. But that's about it.

I have 2 sisters, a twin and an older one. I'm in 7th grade and somewhat smart. Anyway, I was doing my Homework when I heard my mom yell, "Go to bed Sam!"

I reluctantly closed my books and went to bed. I had no idea what I was going to wake up to.

I woke up on something hard. _This is defiantly not my bed_, I thought. I opened my eyes to see I was outside. I rubbed my eyes, not quite believing what I was seeing. I was in a lot type thing. The ground was black and very hard. My back was stiff from sleeping on it.

I stumbled slightly as I got up. All of a sudden I heard someone shout, "Kitty!"

_Hm_, I thought, _Who's Kitty?_ I looked around but there was no one there.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a mile in the air and turned around. In front of me was a guy in jeans and a white t-shirt. He had red hair with sideburns and gray eyes. His hair looked like something out of Grease, you know that musical thing.

"Whoa, sorry I scared ya. Didn't you hear me calling your name Kittycat Curtis?" He asked faking to be mad at me.

_Did he just call me Kittycat Curtis?_ I thought. "Um do I know you?" I asked. I noticed my voice sounded different, lighter kind of.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Two-bit Mathews. You know your buddy since oh, you were 5. Over your house everyday." He said like I should know this.

Wait a minute, isn't Two-bit in a book? A book I read in October for school, the Outsiders, I think. Wasn't a Curtis family in it? Does that mean I'm a part of that family? Wait, doesn't that book take place in the 1960s? How'd I get in the 60s. Better yet, WHY am I in the 60s and how am I going to get back to 2007? Oh boy, I'm confused.

"You alright Kitty?" Two-bit asked looking worried.

I quickly made something up and smiled. "Oh yea. Sorry 'bout that Two-bit. I just woke up a minute ago. I guess I was still half asleep." I said.

He looked at me strangely before his eyes widened. "Did you sleep out here in the lot?" He asked.

"Well this is where I woke up," I said.

"Why'd you fall asleep in the lot? Couldn't of you just of slept at home?" Two-bit asked me.

I quickly made up something again. "Well I was walking out here when I saw the stars. It was nice out so I sat down and I must've fallen asleep," I said innocently.

"Yea, well your parents and brothers are probably worried sick so lets get you home," he said. Two-bit began rambling about something. I think it was about the party he was at Friday night. I noticed he kept what he was saying PG-13. I wondered why he said parents. Didn't the Curtis's parents die?

I was currently thinking about my situation. _I' m in a different time, have a different name with a different family, in a BOOK, and I had no idea how I was getting back. Joy. _

Just then, Two-bit opened a fence in front of a shabby looking 1 story house. He opened it for me, smiling, and saying, "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and followed him in the house.

"Hey Curtis's! Look who I found!" Two-bit shouted, not caring who he woke-up.

I looked to my right side to see 6 people. The oldest couple looked like they hadn't slept all night. I was guessing they were my parents. Then there were 4 other boys who were all on the couch or floor looking like they just woke up. One looked like the older man, so that must be Darry. Then there was a boy with golden hair and brown eyes. That must be Soda. Then there was a boy who looked like the youngest who had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. That must be Ponyboy. Finally the last boy was tan and had black hair. He also had some bruises. That must be Johnny, I figured.

"Um, hi?" I said. When my supposed mother saw me she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Kittycat Madalynn Curtis! If you ever do that to us again, I swear I will skin you alive!" she said, relief in her voice, as she kissed the top of my head. Now imagine how awkward it is to have a complete stranger hugging and kissing your head. I didn't let it show because I knew it would hurt her.

When she was done with me she was thanking Two-bit. I was left to deal with the bigger Darry. "Kittycat, mind to explain why you were gone all night?" my 'dad' said gently.

"Well heh, funny story there," I said.

"Mind to explain Kittycat?" he asked still gently.

"Yea. Mind to explain Kitty?" Soda said doing a sad impression of my new Dad.

"It's not time to play around Soda," He said. "Well," he said turning to me.

It wondered me greatly how he could still be gentle with me when he was obviously mad at me. It was a good trait and I had to admire him for it.

I told them the story I told Two-bit. 'Dad' looked at me before putting a hand on his forehead. "You have to learn to think before you do something Kitten," he said.

_Kitten? I thought it was Kittycat?_ I thought, _well it's probably a nickname between father and child. Like Soda's Pepsi-cola. Aw! How sweet! I have a nickname too!_

I just smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes before patting my head and saying, "Get dressed and get ready for school. You too boys. And Darry get ready for work."

We all groaned at the mention of school and work, except Two-bit. He said, "Aw cheer up, it's only school."

"Sorry we all don't enjoy school unlike you Two-bit," Ponyboy said. I noticed Johnny hadn't said anything yet.

I followed Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry. My feet stopped in front of a door. I opened it and guessed it was my room. The walls were white. It had a twin sized bed with purple sheets. It had a few stuffed animals on it. There was an old blue carpet covering the floor. I had an old brown night table with random stuff on it. In one corner there was a dresser with a small mirror above it. On the wall across from the door there was a closet. I went over there and looked inside. There were a bunch of jeans and about 3 jean skirts. There were also some shirts of different colors. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

I found a brush and began brushing my hair. For some reason, it was a lot easier to brush. I soon found out. When I looked in the mirror, it took all my self control not to scream. I looked totally different. Now I'm not one to say I'm gorgeous, but I had to admit, I looked gorgeous. Instead of my shoulder length brown curly hair, I had dark gold straight hair that was mid-back. Before my eyes were dark green. Now they were a pretty blue-green. My features on my face seemed softer kind of. I also noticed I looked like I lost almost 10lbs. I couldn't complain about that. What girl would?

There was a knock on my door and then someone, I'm guessing Ponyboy shouted, "Kitty get your butt out of there, or we're going to be late for school!" Then he mumbled, "God, why can't girls spend less time getting ready in the morning?"

"HEY! I take offence to that Ponyboy!" I said.

There was a laugh before he said, "Sorry Kitty, but HURRY UP!"

I looked at my new appearance once more before putting my hair in a low ponytail. I went outside my room and looked at the house, not finding anyone.

"They're in the car sweetie," I heard my supposed mother say. I noticed I look almost exactly like her. It was kind of weird to see.

"Thanks Mom," I said. It felt weird to call someone else, mom, but I didn't let it show.

"Your welcome Kitty. See you after school," She said coming towards me. She gave me a quick motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Eew!" I said, rubbing the place where she kissed me. I figured this would be something I'd do. She just laughed and said good bye.

"Bye!" I said grabbing the books I found in my room before.

I ran outside and saw an old car. Inside it had my new brothers and Two-bit. I figured Johnny left.

When I got in I heard an exasperated, "Finally!"

I glared at Two-bit, who grinned innocently. I zoned out for the rest of the ride. All of a sudden I realized I didn't know what my classes were. _This could be a problem,_ I thought nervously.

"Kitty, it's your stop," My new dad said.

I looked up before saying nervously, "Yea! I totally noticed."

My Dad looked at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes before going out. "See ya." I received a good-bye from each of the Curtis's and Two-bit. I got out and walked into the school, to busy to see whether I was in the middle school or the elementary school. I got quite a shock when I stopped walking in front of a 6th grade room. _Why'd I come here?_ I thought, _I'm in 7th grade, not 6th. Right? _

**Ok, how was this new chapter one? I personally think it was better then the first one so I thank Misosoop for suggesting I change it since it resembled her first chapter to Identity Crisis. I was in the middle of writing Chapter 9 or 10 or what ever chapter I was on when I got the e-mail so it should come out soon.**


	2. 6th grade AGAIN?

Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm happy Yesterday was my B-day so I'm now 13! Yay! Now the update!

At first I thought it was a mistake. I'm suppose to be in 7th grade. Even though I'm in a new (or old depending on how you look at it) time period, have a new family in which the parents will die sometime soon, and now have brothers doesn't mean I'm only 11. Wait I shouldn't even be alive yet, so am I lucky that I'm alive? I'm confusing myself, I thought. My doubts were soon gone when a girl with obvious bleached hair and tight skanky clothes came and said, "Hey Kitty are you going to go in our homeroom anytime soon?" I disguised all my confusion and, well, more confusion with fake cheerfulness. "Of course I am!" I said smiling.

"How you manage to be so cheerful this early, is a mystery to all," the girl said as we walked in the classroom.

I looked at the clock and said, "Um, It's already 7:45." (I know that's still early but oh well)

"Exactly I'm not awake until at LEAST noon," she said.

"Hannah, you're never awake," A boy said. He had black hair greased back, and brown eyes. He wore a plain dark blue t-shirt and jeans. He also wore an old leather jacket.

"Shut up Bobby. Who can be awake in school?" The girl, Hannah, said.

"Kittycat is," Bobby shot back. They obviously didn't like each other.

"Well Kitty doesn't count. She's like always awake and happy. She's like some immortal person! And immortal people don't count," Hannah said.

"Oh thanks Hannah," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," Hannah said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok class sit down. Hannah and Bobby stop quarreling," the teacher said.

"Sorry Ms. Caramel," Bobby ad Hannah said sarcastically.

"Ok now sit both of you!" Ms. Caramel said. They sat down. This Ms. Caramel, I decided after 1st period, can scare you shitless. She had these big blue eyes that when you got in trouble, she would Just stare at you in a you-disappointed-me-I-hope-your-happy way. It would make you feel so bad you just had to apologize. (My LA teacher has that stare. It's so freakin scary!) Nothing much exciting happened the rest of the day, that is until I was walking to my 5th period class. While I was walking to my math class, I heard someone say, "Hey Cat long time no see."

I looked behind me and saw Jake Geans. He was a soc. A soc who was obsessed with me.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing but you," Jake said.

"Well too bad for you cause I don't want you," I said. I was getting used to people calling me Cat, Kitty, or Kittycat.

"But I want you. And I always get what I want," he said, blocking my way.

"Move before you get me angry," I said.

"Oh I'm scared," Jake said sarcastically. I cracked my knuckles. He looked scared for a quick second before it went back to it's cocky self. "Go on, I dare you to," he said. I gladly punched him hard in the stomach.

"What is happening here?" I heard an adult say. I cussed under my breath beforeI slammed myself into the lockers on the wall. Jake looked at me like WTF? I began to fake cry. "What is going on here Mr. Geans?" a teacher said.

"He pushed me into the lockers, hard!" I said between the tears.

"Mr. Geans march to the Principal's office, and Miss. Curtis you go to the nurse I'll write you a late pass for Ms. C's class," the teacher said.

"Thank you ma'am," I said, whipping away the fake tears.

"I still want you Cat," Jake said. I rolled my eyes before I strolled casually to the nurse. It was better then going to class.

I got to math when there was 5 minutes left, "accidentally." The day went by normally. When I got 'home' I sat on the couch and started my homework. I was working on my math homework when I felt someone pull my ponytail. "Hey!" I said looking up to find a certain rusty haired, comical greaser smiling at me. "Two-bit!!!!!" I said annoyed.

"You were asking for it Kitty!" Two-bit said, sitting in front of the T.V. He turned on Mickey Mouse.

"Do you mind," I asked.

"no," he answered.

"Oh thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Pretty soon the whole gang was there.

"Hey aren't your parents suppose to be home?" Dally asked. I couldn't answer hat cause well I have no idea of what time my new parents get home.

"Yea I wonder where they are." Ponyboy said. That answer was soon answered when the doorbell rang.

**Ok I'm updating. Thanks again for all the reviews. Well review again. I won't update till I get at least 4 reviews.**


	3. They're dead?

Thanks for the reviews again. I appreciate reading them. The reason I haven't updated for like ever it's because I was grounded from the computer until schools over. You see, My mom said if I miss another HW assignment I'll be grounded from the computer. Guess what my grade in HW was. A 49.5. . we well enjoy!

The doorbell rang. "Nobody knocks or rings the doorbell here" I said remembering it from the book. Darry casually walked to the door, even though he was tense. I climbed to the edge of the couch to see who it was. The gang went by me to see too. When the door opened I heard Dally curse. It was a police man. I looked at Dally who looked natural but he too was tense.

"Hello," Darry said to the man.

"Hello, is this the residence of the Curtis Family?" The cop said.

"Yes why?" Darry asked.

"Are these your buddies?" the cop asked casually.

"Yes now stop the small talk what happened?" Darry asked.

"Ok, ok. But before I do, anyone who is not a Curtis, I suggest you leave." HE said.

The guys were about to refuse until Darry said, "Go guys. You can come back later."

The guys reluctantly went out saying bye or something. I tried to casually walk out with them but Darry said, "Kittycat Curtis come back."

"What, what Kittycat Curtis?" I said acting dumb.

" Sit," Darry ordered.

"Fine but I know this can't be good," I said taking a seat between Ponyboy and Soda. I don't know why, but I was scared. I knew what would happen and since I barely knew them the Sam part of me didn't care. Apparently my Kitty side did, and my Kitty side was in control when we got the news that our parents were killed. (wow confuzeling) When Darry came in, face emotionless, the three of us got tense.

The cop said bye and left. "Guys I-I know what happened to mom and dad," Darry said.

"What happened to them?" I asked. I had no idea why I said that. I knew perfectly well what happened to them.

"They died. Both of them. In a car wreck.," I don't know why but I made a kind if gasp. I felt 2 of my brothers hands come around my shoulder. It was a gasp that meant I was about to cry.

"Darry are you kidding us? Mom and Dad can't be dead. They were here this morning," Soda said.

"I'm not kidding. That's what the cop came here to tell us." Darry said.

"Seriously? Then whose gonna take care of us?" Pony asked distressed.

"I am," Darry said simply.

"How?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling. I knew how, but it just felt like I needed to say that.

"I'm going to get a second job." Darry said. "And besides we have no living relatives that we know of. So Pony and Soda will go to a boys home, and you to a girls home, and there's no way I'm letting that happen. We can't all get separated." That hit us hard. We all knew that could happen. I guess I began to cry because all my brothers began to hug me and tell me everything will turn out fine, even though they were dangerously close to crying themselves. Why am I crying, I thought, I hardly knew there parents. But somewhere deep inside I felt like I knew them forever. I tried wiping away some of my tears. I could feel the boys around me begin to cry in spite of themselves. Well Ponyboy and Sodapop were anyway. Darry's face was sad and confused, but he shed no tears. I don't know how long we sat there, but pretty soon I fell asleep. I didn't know I did until I woke up in my new room, if you can call it new. When I looked in the mirror my eyes were red. I guess I cried when I was asleep. I still couldn't get why I was crying. I wiped my eyes before I brushed my dirty blonde hair and put it in a quick ponytail before I smelled something that smelled like chocolate cake. I went to the kitchen. Darry was there making chocolate cake. Darry looked tired and worn out.

"Oh my god! Darry's cooking! Are you sure the food's edible?" I asked trying to make him forget what happened yesterday by acting normal.

"Shut up Kitty and eat. You're gonna have to get use to it," Darry said.

"Wow, cause you know chocolate cake is so hard to get use to," I said sarcastically. Darry glared at me. I dug in as soon as the cake was placed in front of me. Soon Ponyboy came in his eyes red. His eyes widened as he saw the chocolate cake. He instantly grabbed a slice and went to the table.

"Darry, you are aware that this is chocolate cake, right?" Ponyboy said.

"Of coarse I'm aware! Why else would I make it?" Darry said.

"Duh," I said jokingly hitting the side of his head lightly.

"Hey!" Ponyboy said, annoyed, "You ruined my hair now. I hope your happy."

"Very," I said.

"You already did your hair?" Darry said.

"Hey guys," said a sleepy Soda. I looked at him. His hair was a mess and he was, strangely, still fully dressed.

"See Ponyboy, even Soda didn't do his hair yet!" I said kidding.

"Is that?" Soda asked staring at the cake.

"Yep. It's chocolate cake. I'm making eggs right now," Darry said.

"Wow really?" Soda said, "Don't forget the jelly!" he said.

"Jelly, with eggs? I don't get how you can stomach that." I said.

"It tastes good! You should try it, Kitty," he said.

"I'll live without it," I said.

"Your loss." Soda said.

Then we heard the door open. "Hello?" it was Two-bit.

"In here," Darry said stiffly. We all knew that Two-bit was going to say.

"Hey guys! Oh my god Darry your cooking! Since when could you cook, and why are you cooking? Where's your parents?" he asked confused.

All our faces fell to sad frowns. I was holding back tears again.

After a while of no one answering I stuttered, "Th-they died yesterday. Th-that's why that cop was here yesterday."

Two-bit's smile turned to a frown. He closed his eyes for a while. When they opened his cheerful gray eyes went stormy. "How did they die?" he asked mad. He probably thought it was some Soc.

"It wasn't a soc Two-bit," I said. He lost some of his anger.

"A car wreck. There car stopped on the rail road track right when the train was coming. They got killed instantly," Darry said. I began to tremble slightly. I never really thought about how the Curtis parents died. When I read it I kinda, maybe, overlooked it. That is why on that chapter test the only question I got wrong was, How did the Curtis parents die? (I actually did) Two-bit stomped out of the house mad. (I know, Two-bit mad. Totally different personalities. But oh well) I looked at the clock. "We're going to be late for school!" I said.

**Today was the last day of school. I've been working on this chapter while I was punished from the computer when my parents weren't home so that's why it's long. For me anyways. Review please and I'm sorry for the wait.**


	4. Jumped!

"Kittycat Curtis! Are you really asking that? I doubt you can get through class without crying your eyes out," Darry kid about the last part.

"So I guess no school," I said.

"Well you can always go if you feel up to it," Darry shrugged.

"Do I need to answer that? Our parents just died, "I said.

FF to the next day

I was getting bored of being in this house. Right now it has such a gloomy atmosphere around it. Today we had to make the obituaries for there parents and also start the funeral plans. To say the least everyone was depressed. The gang hadn't been here. Two-bit probably told them. I needed to get out of the house, so I did. But not before I asked Darry.

"Darry, I'm going out." I said.

"Ok," he said distracted. He probably didn't realize I even said anything, but hey he said ok so I walked out the door. I was walking to the lot when I noticed a red mustang following me. I mentally groaned. I really didn't want to get jumped today. Right now I looked tough enough for a girl in this time with my blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt and my jean jacket I found in my closet. My blonde hair was in a ponytail. I cursed under my breath when the mustang pulled up and 5 Socs came out. While they circled me I said, "Hi fellas." I said.

"I wouldn't be talking greaser,"One said. I held in a laugh. They were wearing checkered shirts. They really didn't look that intimidating with checkered shirts. Unfortunately a laugh escaped my lips.

"What's so funny Grease?" another said.

"Well, hm, where do I begin. First of all, you are wearing checkered shirts or Madras. I don't care what you call them, but where I come from, your outfits are so," I began but paused because I was about to say they were so 60s clothing but, well since I was kind of in the 60s I couldn't say that.

"What were you saying greaseball?" one challenged.

"Well you would be marked fashion victims," I said quickly. "You can't possibly think I can take you seriously," I said.

"hey you punk you better shut up girly," the 4th said.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Lets show her," the 1st said as he punched me in the jaw. I fell on my butt. I was going to get up when all of a sudden the others pinned me down.

"Oh nice guys you hurt a poor 11 year old. You should be ashamed," I said. I heard one mutter something that sounded like, "well she's too young for us." I did an involuntary shiver. I realized what there first intensions to do with me was.

"Too bad we're not." One said. The guys holding me down were holding both my arms and legs. I also received a few swift kicks to my side.

"Wow nice to know how you treat a girl," I muttered sarcastically. He slammed his foot on my stomach. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"Shut up Grease or we just might take what you say seriously," one said.

"You know you should always take someone seriously." I said as I managed to get one of my legs free to kick the guy who was holding your leg. I also managed to sweep my free leg on the guy who wasn't holding down any of my limbs feet causing him to fall backwards. I always knew having a twin sister who you fight with constantly came in handy, I thought. (for you people who might be confused it's her twin sister from our time, not outsiders time) The guy quickly recovered from the shock that an eleven year old just gave him a bloody nose (that also might be broken lol) and a bruise cheek and pinned my leg down. The four people who held me down tightened there grip on me. It hurt and I thought quickly, that is definitely going to leave a mark.

"Ow! that hurt you bitch!" the guy who I swept to the ground said angrily.

"Oh well," I said bored ignoring the pain of my aching body. Next thing I knew the guy flipped out a switchblade. (I'm not sure if switchblade is one or two words) I looked at it unable to hide the fear from my face as my whole body got tense. You can kill people with switchblades, I thought

"Hey your not really gonna use that on her are you? I mean she's only 11," The one holding my right arm and shoulder asked.

"Yea I'm going to use it on her. I'm not letting a dirty greaser who's too clever for her own good get away with hurting us. She deserves to die," the guy with the switchblade.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to live," I managed to say through my nervousness.

"Too bad," he said as the switchblade got closer to my stomach. The switchblade met my skin and he slowly, making it as painful as possible for me, He cut my stomach from one end to the other. I couldn't help but make a loud wince. It did hurt a lot. Then I heard a person shout, "Hey leave her alone!" I didn't recognize the voice. It was no one from my gang.

The Socs cursed before they got off of me and ran to there car. I didn't recognize anyone of the five boys that chased the socs to there car. What I did recognize though was the youngest one. The youngest one came over to me along with a person who looked like the older version of him.

"Kitty?" The youngest one said.

"What are you doing here Bobby?" I asked him before I passed out.

**Well there's the 4th chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My Camp started Monday so i was busy during the week. I'm thinking of putting a little romance between Sam/Kitty and Bobby. Tell me what you think about it. Also I barely got any reviews last time. thanks to the people who reviewed, but now I have to get at least 4 reviews in order for me to post a new chapter. **


	5. Waken up

When I opened my eyes I groaned as I sat up.

"You know you really shouldn't be moving that much," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Ignoring his warning I sharply turned towards the voice only to be met by a sharp pain in my stomach. "Owch," I said.

"And that's why. I'm Rich. You know my little brother Bobby I think," Rich said. He looked almost the same as Bobby except he was older and taller.

"Yea he's in my school." I said. "My names Kittycat Curtis."

"Nice to meet you Kittycat. Now will you tell me why you were outside by your lonesome," Rich said amazingly similar to how Darry would say it.

"I wanted to walk," I said simply.

"Then why didn't you go with one of your brothers?"

"They would just sulk." I said simply.

"Well the rest of my gang and my brother will be here soon. They got bored waiting for you to wake up," He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 7:00, why?"

"Oh no! Darry's going to murder me! I left the house at 3!" I panicked.

"You want to call your parents?" He asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"Can you get up? That cut on your stomachs pretty bad." Rich said.

"Yep," I said. I stood up. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. I ignored it. I followed Rich to the kitchen where there was an old school phone that was on a long curly chord. I picked it up. Rich left to the living room. I managed to remember what my new phone number is. I dialed it, praying that it was right.

Nobody's POV at the Curtis's

Everyone just came back from looking for Kittycat. They were all worried seeing as she's been missing for about 4 hours.

"Where in the world is this girl," Steve said collapsing on the couch.

"She has to be somewhere. The kid wouldn't just run away." Two-bit said.

"Yea she's too smart to do that." Dally said. Even he, the incredibly hard hood, who didn't love or miss anyone, except Johnny, was extremely worried. (Too bad Sam barely knows them all besides what she knows from the book)

"I don't get why she would just go walking by herself," Darry said.

"You said she could. I heard you," Ponyboy said.

"Are you sure," Darry said.

"Yea I heard you too Dar," Soda said.

"Why would I say she can go out by herself?" Darry asked.

"Well you were a bit preoccupied," Soda said. Then the phone rang. Darry practically ran to the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Darry," Sam said on the other line.

"KITTYCAT CURTIS WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?" Darry practically screaming.

"I kind of got jumped," Sam said.

"What?" Darry said.

"I got jumped. Well, I think I'm alright but I don't think Rich thinks so." She said.

"Whose Rich?" Darry asked.

"He's my friend from schools older brother. Him and his gang kind of saved me. I'm at his house," Sam said.

"Give the phone to him Kitty." Darry said.

"Ugh wait a sec," she said. While I waited I said to the gang real fast, "Kitty got jumped." There were a few gasps.

"Hello?" a guys voice said.

"Hello, I'm Cats brother I wanted to know what's your address so I can get her," He said.

Rich told him.

"Thanks bye," Darry said and hung up the phone.

"Soda, Ponyboy we're going to get Cat," I said. They immediately got up.

"What about the rest of us?" Two-bit asked.

"I don't think that he would appreciate seven greasers in his house along with his own gang." Darry said "Lets go!"

Sam's POV

"They're going to freak when they see me," I said.

"Is that the incredible sleeping cat I hear," A familiar voice said. Bobby along with 3 other guys came in.

"Indeed it is Bobby," a blonde hair blue eyed person said. He looked about 17.

"I think she woke up from her cat nap," Bobby said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Kitty, These lovely people are Jake," Rich said pointing to the blonde one, "Kevin," he said pointing to a brown haired guy, "Alex," he said pointing to a red haired guy. "And of course Bobby."

"Kittycat Curtis." I said. "And anymore cracks about my name," I cracked my knuckles, "Well your going to have to find out."

"What ever you say The royal Cat." Jake kid.

"You shouldn't of done that," Bobby said.

"What can she" He began but was cut off by me punching him square in the face. When I looked at my fist there was a drop of blood. I looked up satisfied that his nose was bleeding.

"I warned you," I said happily, wiping the blood off of my fist.

"Told ya so," Bobby said.

"Nice punch," Kevin said impressed as he surveyed the damage on Jake.

"Well she does live with 3 brothers," Alex said.

"Here," Rich said, handing Jake a napkin to help stop the bleeding. There was a knock. Rich went to get it.

"You devil child," Jake said.

"Can you really look at my face and say that I'm a devil." I said putting on an angel face.

"Did I just hear you call my kid sister a devil child," I heard Darry say. I turned and saw Him, Soda, and Ponyboy.

"Hi guys," I said.

I looked at Jake whose face paled at Darry's size. "She gave me a bloody nose." Jake defended himself.

"You deserved it." I said. My brothers chuckled a bit. "And Bobby also warned you. Too bad it was after you made that last statement." I said nonchalantly.

"Well We better get going." Darry said. After we exchanged our goodbyes we left. Once we got in the truck my brothers started asking me if I was ok.

"I'm fine just sore," I said.

"What happened to your stomach," Ponyboy asked. Apparently Darry and Soda didn't realize that the bottom part of my shirt was drenched in blood, Well now it was dry.(It blended in kind of) They looked worried.

"They used a blade on me," I said simply. They looked shocked then angry. I rested my head on Sodas shoulder since I was exhausted. Once we got home I got out and slowly walked to the door. I knew The gang was waiting to pound questions on me. Once inside I was right. They were asking me questions. I ignored them and went to my room I locked the door and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a light blue top. I unlocked the door and jumped in bed I was asleep in seconds. I didn't even realize the gang coming in.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. First I was reading Harry Potter and then I got grounded from it. Then the day I got it back my grandpa died so I've been a bit preoccupied. Please review**


	6. nightmares and School

Hey this takes place two days after the last chapter and after the funeral. So yea.

"_Hey your not really gonna use that on her are you? I mean she's only 11," The one holding my right arm and shoulder asked._

"_Yea I'm going to use it on her. I'm not letting a dirty greaser who's too clever for her own good get away with hurting us. She deserves to die," the guy with the switchblade._ _The switchblade met my skin and he slowly, making it as painful as possible for me, He cut my stomach from one end to the other_

I woke up breathing hard and sweating. This was the third time I had that nightmare since I've been jumped. For some reason it always got me scared. I don't remember being that scared when I actually did get jumped…

It scared me worst tonight. I couldn't help it, I shakily got out of my bed. I crept across the hall to Soda and Ponyboy's room. Soda's been sleeping with Ponyboy ever since Ponyboy started to have nightmares. I opened the door and crept to there bed. I crawled in between them and layed down. Soda woke up and said groggily, "Kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Nightmare," I whispered. I sounded like a scared little kid.

"You ok?" Soda whispered.

"Yea, but I'm scared," I said.

"You remember what it was about?" Soda asked concerned.

"Me getting jumped," I said quietly.

"Come here," he said. He put an arm around me.

"Can I sleep with you and Ponyboy tonight? I asked.

"Sure Kitten." He said. I layed down and he put an arm around me and Pony as he fell asleep. Pretty soon I was too.

**Soda's POV**

I woke up a little while later to someone thrashing silently. I looked and saw Kitty having a nightmare. I immediately called for Darry. Ponyboy woke up from the movement.

Darry came in groggily but immediately looked worried when he saw Kitty. He practically ran to the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Ponyboy asked.

"Nightmare," I said worried. We all began to try and wake her up. All of a sudden we heard her whimper. That, I think, made us try Harder.

"Damn her heavy sleeping," I cussed. Then her eyes opened.

**Sam's POV**

The Soc's smirked at my pain Why won't they stop freakin smirking! The smirks kept haunting me. Didn't Bobby's gang come by now? I thought. I felt so small compared to them. And they seemed to be getting bigger every second. Getting bigger and bigger until…

I opened my eyes and shot up. I was breathing heavily and my skin was slick with sweat. I was trembling.

"You finally woke up," said Darry's relieved voice. I looked at all my brothers. They were all relieved.

"What was it about?" said Pony's quiet voice.

"Me getting jumped.," I said. I seriously sounded like I was terrified.

"You ok?" Soda asked.

"Y-yea," I said. I leaned against the back of the bed.

"Well, good night," Darry said before he left. I was out like a light in seconds. I luckily had no more nightmares that night. I didn't want to wake up for tomorrow I would be going back to school.

FF to morning

"Wake up Kitty!" Soda said for the 30th time.

"FINE!" I said getting frustrated from my still tired state. I got out and went to my room. I got a white shirt and jeans. I brushed my hair and left it down. I then grabbed my cover-up and began covering my bruises. Soon I was done and went to the Kitchen. Soda and Pony were already there along with the gang. Half the cake was already gone.

"Hey! You didn't wait for little old me to eat half the cake? Geese and I live here," I said taking one of the last remaining pieces.

"Hey, ya snooze, ya lose," Two-bit said.

"Meanies," I said.

"Too bad," Two-bit said.

"Hurry up! You guys need to get too school." Darry called.

"I just started eating!" I whined.

"Well then finish!" Darry said. I ate about half of it before Soda dragged me out, much to my complaint.

"You should of came to the kitchen earlier!" Soda said. They dragged me to the truck. Soon we were on our way to school. I complained saying how I was going to starve because I barely ate breakfast. The Elementary school was first so I left saying bye. I walked about 3 steps before someone tackled me. I yelped as I fell.

"HANNAH! I screamed at the girl who tackled me. She looked at me innocently. She was still standing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you just tackle me?" I asked her calmly, getting up.

"Yes," she said. I cracked my knuckles.

"No killings during school!" Soda said. I forgot they were still there.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone," I said sweetly.

"Sure you weren't Kitty," Pony said. I stuck my tongue at him.

"See ya," I said as I walked with Hannah to the doors. Here goes my day back to school.

**Sorry it took so long to get out, but no ones reviewed last chapter except for SabrinaGirl. I won't update until I get more reviews.**


	7. The project and Socs

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I rewrote this because I had a whole other chapter but I realized that it was lame so I completely changed it**

I walked into school with Hannah feeling nervous. How much people knew about the Curtis parents being dead. Judging by the stares I guessed a lot. "Hey Kitty why is everyone staring at you," Hannah asked. Wow, the whole school, EXCEPT one of my friends knew about the deaths of my parents. That explains a lot doesn't it?

"Nothing. You'll most likely find out later," I said.

"What ever," she said. We went in Ms. Caramel's room. We took our seats. Luckily Hannah was on the other side of the room.

The bell rang. And Ms. Caramel said, "Good morning class," and began teaching. I wasn't paying attention.

"Kittycat!" Ms. Caramel said.

"What?" I said suddenly.

"Nice of you to join us here on earth, Miss Curtis." Ms. Caramel said. There were a few snickers.

"Sorry Ms. Caramel," I said sweetly. When she looked away I rolled my eyes. She went droning on and on about a project we were going to do.

Suddenly I heard, "And Kittycat, Rachel, John, and Mike, you guys will be a group and you guys are reading, A Midsummer Nights Dream by Shakespeare."

_Great I'm in a group filled with Socs. Joy,_ I thought. Rachel was a rich snob who hates my guts. She has brown straight hair and brown eyes. She always thinks she is the best and quite frankly she was a bitch.

John was also a soc but he was shy. He has red hair cut short and always clean and brown eyes. He has a crush on me, or so I'm guessing because he is always starring at me which, let me tell you, gets annoying

Kyle also was a soc, like the others in my group. He is cocky and VERY annoying. He had black hair and green eyes. I was just itching to start on this project. (sarcasm) I got up and got the book. When I got back to my desk I listened to what we had to do.

"Ok remember, first read the book I assigned to you and your group and then get together with the rest of the group to come up with something to present to the class. It will be due in three weeks. Now get with your group and begin to read the book." Ms. Caramel said. I mentally groaned as I went to my group. I got with Kyle and John. Rachel was going to the teacher. "Lets follow her," I suggested. They agreed. When we got in hearing range of her conversation I felt my mouth drop at what they were talking about.

"But, but she's a filthy greaser! How can she be in _my_ group," Rachel said.

"You four are in the same group because you guys have the highest reading grades so you four are in a group," Ms. Caramel said.

"But she's a greaser!" Rachel said.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be good at reading," I said pissed off.

"Shut up you filthy greasy orphan!" Rachel said.

That struck a nerve, and my group and teacher saw that.

"Rachel!" Ms Caramel said warningly.

"I may be an orphan but at least I'm not a spoiled little stuck up snob like you!" I said, punching her in the guts. I bolted out the door, with all my books in tears. Now like I've said, I had no idea why I always get so emotional about my new dead parents. I only knew them a day. Me and my annoying emotions.

I wiped away some of my tears. _I guess I'm skipping, _I thought. I walked around the school, avoiding the places where I knew hall monitors were. _Wow, if Darry finds out I'm so dead_, I thought. I really need to think before I do. I hope Ms. Caramel didn't call him. I walked around aimlessly.

Suddenly I heard someone say, "Hey Kitty! Wait up!" I looked behind me and saw Hannah.

I slowed down. She caught up to me. "Are you ok? You looked pretty upset in class." She said.

"Yea I'm fine." I said, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Gosh you should of seen Rachel's face after you punched her. It was priceless!" Hannah said obviously trying to cheer me up.

I managed a smile. "Yea well I do live with 3 brothers and there friends. I do have one hell of a punch," I said, cheering up.

"She deserved it. I mean calling you that is a new low for her," Hannah said.

"Wow, and here I thought she couldn't get much lower." I said sarcastically. Hannah laughed a little.

"Sorry about your group. It's just your luck to get stuck with all Socs." Hannah said.

"Who's in your group and what book do you have to read?" I asked her.

"Bobby, Kevin, and Emily. We have to read Where The something grows." She said.

"You mean Where the Red Fern Grows?" I asked her remembering I had to read that book in 6th grade. It wasn't that bad, it just had a sad ending.

"Yea, that's the book." Hannah said.

"Wow I read that once," I said absent mindedly.

"Oh yea you read that last year," Hannah said. Then her eyes lit up like she had an idea. All at once I knew what she wanted me to do.

"No," I said.

"Please! You know I'll never read it." Hannah said.

"No! I am not going to tell you what happens in the book," I said.

"Please!" Hannah begged.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No way!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No!!!!" I said. "That'll ruin the fun and suspense of reading the book, so NO!!!!!" I practically shouted.

"Oh come on Kittycat! You're probably the only person in the world who believes that!" Hannah said.

"Maybe but I don't want to help you cheat," I said.

"Fine. But I'll get you to help me, oh believe me Cat," Hannah said in a mock threatening voice. "So are we going back to Ms. Caramel's class?" she asked.

I looked at the clock. "Nah, class is almost over anyway." I said. So me and her walked around school until we heard the bell and we went to math.

When we walked in my gloomy attitude returned when I realized Rachel was in this class too. Plus my seat was right behind her.

When I sat down Rachel turned to me and said, "So, finally decide to come back to class, huh grease."

"Yea I, unlike some people, go to school to get an education, not to be a bitch." I said like I was talking to a 1st grader.

"Hmph," she said before doing the do now that was assigned. I smirked in victory.

FF

I got home and figured I should start reading that play for my project. I took it out of my bag and began reading. Soon Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-bit came back from school. (Soda didn't drop out yet.)

"Hey Cat!" Soda said happily.

"Hey," I said.

"What's that you reading?" Two-bit asked, grabbing the book away from me.

"Hey! give it back I have to read it for school." I said. I tried to get it from him but he held it above his head. I hate being short.

"A Midsummer Nights Dream," He said. I jumped on top of the couch and I reached for it. Unlucky for me he was behind the couch so when I Jumped to get to it, I got the book but the couch fell bakwards so the back of the couch was laying flat on the ground. I screamed as I fell with it. I fell on my back.

"Kitty are you alright?" Soda said worried.

I got up and said, "I'm alright." I glared at Two-bit.

"Geeze kid, you scared me. I don't want to be the cause for you having a broken limb," Two-bit said.

"But you are the cause for my back now hurting a lot," I said.

"You sure you ok?" Pony asked.

"Yea, now help me get the couch up before Darry comes home," I said. They helped me get the couch up.

I sat down on it as Two-bit got up and got chocolate cake.

"Kitty why are you reading Shakespeare?" Steve asked.

"Book report in school." I said.

"Do you even understand a word of it?" Ponyboy said.

"I have the general idea of it." I said. Then we heard a car pulling in the driveway.

"Darry's home," Soda said.

Soon the door opened and an angry Darry walked in. "KITTYCAT CURTIS!" he yelled. "WHY WERE YOU IN A FIGHT AND WHY DID YOU SKIP CLASS!"

Uh oh Darry found out. Curse you Ms. Caramel!

**Ok that's the end of this chapter! Again sorry about the long wait. Review!**


	8. the wrath of Darry and Dally

I looked at Darry and I knew my face probably paled.

"Well, um," I began.

"Why the hell were you in a fight!!!" Darry repeated.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a fight. All I did was punch her and she deserved it," I said.

"What did she do?" Darry ask.

"She just got me mad," I said. I didn't really want to repeat what she said.

"What did she do?" Darry asked.

"She was a soc. I got put in the same group as her for a book report. She went up to the teacher said how I wasn't smart enough to be in her group. Called me a few names and I got pissed off." I said.

"Learn to control your freakin' anger," He yelled.

"Um Sorry?" I said.

"Oh yea you have detention for a week with her," he said, "Plus your grounded for 3 weeks."

"Damn it! Detention with the devil!" I said.

"A month," Darry said. I was about to say something else when Soda's hand covered my mouth to stop me from saying something I'd regret.

When he moved his hand I asked, " Darry does that include me not being able to go to the custody thing?" I looked at him innocently. I wasn't looking forward to going to court for custody on Saturday.

"Nice try kid," Darry said.

"Is that a no?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he said sitting down on the armchair. He still looked pissed off but somewhat less then he started out with. I usually could get people to calm down a little bit. I don't know how, I just do.

When the others thought it was safe to talk with out feeling the wrath of Darry, Two-bit asked, "What did you do to her?"

"I just punched her," I said. I shrugged before saying, "It's not my fault that she's such a baby."

"Then it's not technically a fight if only one person hit the other person, but still, nice going Kitty," Two-bit said. I smiled.

"Don't encourage her," Darry warned. The usual noise of the Curtis house resumed as I tried to continue reading my book.

But of course, I couldn't read with the noise. Plus, It got really confusing because it seemed to have the same thing written on both pages. I threw it over my head in frustration from both those reasons.

There was a loud ow, and a voice saying, "Hey watch where you throw your books Cat."

"Oops," I said looking at an angry Dally. "Sorry Dally." I said innocently. Everyone stared at Dally, wanting to see what'll happen to me.

Dally used some of his VERY colorful language. And ended with saying, "You are damn lucky you're a 6th grader you twerp."

Everyone knew Dally would have been more then happy to punch a 6th grader. The reason why he didn't knock me out was probably because my oldest brother was giving him death glares galore for cursing me out. But Dally being Dally didn't want to admit Darry intimidated him. Ah, the joys of having a super strong brother.

I stuck my tongue out at him for calling me a twerp.

"Don't push it Kitty, or I might just forget how old you are," Dally warned. My tongue quickly returned in my mouth.

"Why'd you throw the book?" Pony asked.

"It's too confusing," I complained.

"I thought you said you understood it," Two-bit said.

"No, I said I had the general idea of it. That my dear Two-bit is totally different," I corrected.

"What are you guys talking about?" Darry asked.

"Kitty has to read Shakespeare for school," Steve said.

"Why?" Darry asked.

"The book report," I answered. I looked at Ponyboy who was reading the book, or play, or whatever my teacher wanted us to call it. The thought reminded me that I now had to murder Ms. Caramel for snitching. _Damn snitch_, I thought, _Uh oh… I'm beginning to freaking think like a 6__th__ grader! _(I know 6th graders are only a year younger then 7th graders. But when you were, or are, didn't you think 6th grader were shrimps and idiots. No offence to all you 6th graders out there. I actually love 6th graders. I think they're awesome. OK enough of my babbling and back to the story)

"The book report in which you got the group with the Soc's and then got in trouble for fighting with the other girl that was in your group because she didn't want you in her group in the first place?" Soda asked.

"Um, yes?" I said confused. Why the heck did Soda go into a full summary of what happened? Heck, I couldn't even understand it towards the end.

"You got in a fight?" Dally asked.

"Oh right, you weren't here when Darry went into his little rage trip," Soda said.

"What happened?" Dally asked.

"Kitty punched a Soc because she called her a name," Two-bit informed Dally.

"What did she call you?" Dally asked.

"I don't remember?" I lied badly. They all seemed to get the hint I didn't want to say what she called me. I remembered what she said. I remember it like it was yesterday, or erg, um I remember like it was a minute ago. Yea, that works.

"How come you don't get the story? It makes sense to me," Ponyboy said, reminding me about the book.

"It seems like it's the same thing on both pages," I complained.

"Um Kitty, that's kind of because it is," Ponyboy said.

"Says you! They have some different words on the other page," I said.

"No, I mean one side is the original version while the other side translates it to modern day English." Ponyboy explained. I got the book from him and read the first two pages. The page on the left had words like hath and stuff while the one on the right side didn't.

"Huh," I said, "Your right. Now it makes sense!" I said. The guys just looked at me before bursting out in laughter at my stupidity.

**Sorry it took so long to update. It's just that first my twin sister got us punished for something she did. Then when I finally could go on after two weeks I got my progress reports. They were pretty bad so I couldn't go on until my grades improved. I just got my last progress report for the 1****st**** marking period with our final grades on it. I improved in all my classes, so VICTORY IS MINE! Ok so review or I don't update. If I don't get at least 7 reviews, my last author note will appear again. It's really easy just click the button and say what you think of my story. It could be 2 words like it's good or something. JUST REVIEW!**


	9. MUST READ!

Your reviews inspire me to write more of my story. I know lot's of people like this story from past reviews, but I haven't gotten much lately. Do you guys not like the story anymore or something? If you want me to update I need some more reviews. If you guys review, the chapter will most likely come out over the weekend. Thanks **bree123** for being the only reviewer last chapter. I appreciate your review! I'm glad you love my story! Now please everyone else, take some time out of you schedule to review. The reviews will be appreciated even if it's a flame.


	10. OMG I actually updated! Detention

I walked into Ms. Caramel's room late for detention. It was by accident, I swear. Hannah held me up by talking about how the guy she's liked for 3 months now finally asked her out. She was ecstatic, mostly because it was her first boyfriend ever.

"You should get one too, Kitty. You'll have no problem getting one. You got like all the guys practically drooling over you," She had said to me.

"I can't," I found myself saying, "My parents said I couldn't date until I was at least a teenager, and I don't think Darry's going to change that," I paused, "Well actually he might change it to 16." That had made Hannah laugh. Then I remembered I had detention and I ran down to Ms. Caramel's room, shouting a goodbye over my shoulder towards her.

"Ms. Curtis, you are late to detention!" Ms. Caramel yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Miss Caramel, Hannah held me up," I said as if that explained everything.

Apparently it did, for Ms. Caramel's expression turned from mad to understanding. "Oh," She said, "Well sit over there, away from Rachel. We don't want another repeat of yesterday now do we."

I followed her directions and sat on the opposite end of the room as Rachel. I was kind of annoyed that she got the side of the room that was by the window. When ever I got detention when I was Sam, if my friends didn't have detention with me (which was rare since there was at least two of us who took part in the deed that made us get the said detention) I would spend the time daydreaming, looking out the window.

I glared at Rachel before I sat down by the door. At least I would be able to get out of this god for saken room quicker. I already spent 6 out of the 11 periods we had in this room, since it was still elementary school. We only got out of this room for lunch, math, science, social studies, and whatever elective we had for that day. (Monday the elective was art, Tuesday it was music, Wednesday it was gym, Thursday it was Spanish, and Friday it was gym again.)

I sat down for about 5 minutes before I heard Ms. Caramel exclaim, "There are those pesky erasers!" Rachel and I looked over at the teacher and saw her taking out 2 big cardboard boxes that was filled to the rim with chalkboard erasers, out of a closet.

I felt my mouth drop how did she have so many erasers? Seriously the boxes were up to my thigh and they were filled! "I have more but we need to save some for your other days of detention now don't we," Ms. Caramel said. Holy crap, there are MORE erasers?

Wait a minute, I thought as a thought reached my brain, she can't be making us do that! They haven't used that method in detention for years, decades even! But then I realized I was decades back from my regular time, so that method of punishment was probably still used.

"Ok girls, get a box," Ms. Caramel ordered. We both reluctantly got up and chose a box. We brought it to our seats and waited for more directions. "Ok, get 2 erasers out and start pounding them together. When they are totally clean, or as close as you can get them at least, put them on the side and get 2 more. You're not to leave until both of you are done with the boxes. If one of you finish before the other, the one that finished needs to help the one who isn't done. This should teach you two to work together."

When she was done with her speech I got out two erasers. I started pounding them together, coughing as the cloud of chalk dust went into the air. I wondered vaguely why she wasn't worried about getting the dust on the floor. I quickly got out of the thought, groaning in my head about this stupid punishment kids got in detention. I got very annoyed that electric eraser cleaners weren't made yet by the fourth or fifth pair of erasers.

I think I'm going to be permanently yellow and white from this chalk dust, I thought when I was about halfway done. I continued, coughing whenever I started on two of the erasers. I was doing better then Rachel. She wasn't hitting them together hard enough, so only a little of the chalk came off at a time, so I obviously was done first.

I walked up to where Rachel was, and looked in the box. It was still a quarter filled. I sighed and picked two erasers up and started banging them together. My hands were really starting to hurt from all the pounding. We worked together in silence. After I finished cleaning the 4th pair of erasers I did from her box, I had to stop for a second to roll out my wrists that were sore.

"Why'd you stop greaser," She whispered to me so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"My wrists are sore from banging the erasers together," I whispered back to her.

"I thought you'd be use to this by now," she said.

"What?" I asked confused, but then it hit me, "Just because I'm a greaser you think I've gotten detention and done this before," I whispered angrily. I was insulted, I really truly was.

"I know you have, you ARE a greaser after all," Rachel said.

"Well for you're information, this is the first time I've ever been to detention," I found myself saying. I know the Sam me HAS been to detention multiple times, but I wasn't sure about the Kittycat me. I was pretty sure the Kitty me never did, but I'm not sure.

I picked up two more erasers and began banging them together, signaling the end of our discussion. As soon as we were done, we said a quick good-bye to Ms. Caramel and went to the girls bathroom to wipe as much chalk off of us as possible. I managed to wipe my face and skin clean. I didn't have to worry about ruining my make-up since I never used any. I looked fine without it. When I tried to get it off my clothes, well that was difficult. I got most of it off before I gave up and just left.

Two-bit, an Ponyboy were waiting for me in the school front. When they saw me they had to hold in their laughs. My clothes were still splattered yellow and white from the chalk dust, despite my efforts at cleaning them.

"Let me guess what you did in detention," Two-bit said smirking at me.

"Please don't remind me of the torcher I have just endured," I said to him, "I think my wrists are going to fall off."

"And you have 4 more days of it," Two-bit said. I groaned. He was getting too much fun out of my misery.

We were about to start walking to the Curtis home, when a corvette pulled up by us. We all froze when the window came down. We saw a guy, a Soc obviously, from the window. I looked in more and I saw Rachel. Oh, so this must be Rachel's brother, I thought.

"What do you want?" Two-bit asked the guy.

"Hey, are you the girl that hit my little sister," The guy said, ignoring Two-bit's question.

"So?" I said, confused. Why was he telling me something I knew already?

I gasped in surprise when he grab me by the top of my shirt and pulled me forward so I was face to face with him.

'Let go of her!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"So, don't do it again greaser. Or you'll have to deal with me. Got it twerp?" he said in my face, ignoring Ponyboy.

"Y-yea," I stuttered surprised.

"I thought so. You have such a pretty face, it would be a shame if it somehow got bruised," he trailed off. He let go of my shirt and I flew forward as he drove away. Two-bit had to grab my arm so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you ok Kitty?" Ponyboy asked worried.

"Yea, you're not hurt or anything are you?" Two-bit asked as well.

"No I'm fine," I assured them before cursing Rachel's brother off under my breath.

Apparently the two of them still heard me because Two-bit whistled. "Well who knew little Kittycat had such a colorful language?"

I blushed at being caught but said, "Lets start heading home before I pass out." I was still sore from the detention, and I also was tired from staying in school for an extra 2 hours.

"Why would you pass out?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

"You try staying in school for two extra hours doing nothing but clapping erasers together," I replied.

"I have!" Two-bit said. I seriously was not surprised to hear that. Two-bit had detention every other day in school.

"So you know my pain," I said as we headed home.

xxxxxxxxx

Ugh second day of detention, I thought as I entered the class room. I went to the room not looking at anyone as I went to my seat.

"Ms. Curtis! Move away from Jenna. I don't want anyone talking during this detention. Sit here," Ms. Caramel said, pointing to a seat that was right next to the teachers desk.

I looked up startled and looked at the girl who was next to me. I hadn't realized I was next to someone. The girl next to me was definitely a greaser. She wore a semi-tight t-shirt that showed off what little cleavage she had, and a jean skirt on that was only long enough that she wouldn't get yelled at for breaking the dress code. Her hair was brown, unlike some of the greaser girls who bleached there hair blonde, and went down to about her waist.

I picked up my books and walked to where the teacher pointed earlier. I could practically feel Rachel smirking at me from where she sat due to my rotten luck. I sat down at the desk and watched bored as Ms. Caramel went looking for those damn erasers.

I was day dreaming when a piece of paper hit my head. I caught the paper as it ricocheted off my head. I turned around and glared at Jenna who threw the paper at me. She smiled apologetically at me and motioned with her hands to open the paper. I turned back around and opened the paper.

"What's that noise?" Ms. Caramel said, "Is someone passing notes?"

"Of course not Ms. Caramel, I was just taking out my math homework to do," I said sweetly, showing her my math homework that I was too lazy to put away earlier. The teacher studied the paper before she was convinced it was that.

When she turned back around I almost sighed in relief. The last thing I needed was MORE detentions. I opened the paper and it read:

**Hey, my name's Jenna Millia. So what are you in here for?**

I scribbled out my response.

_Hey I'm Kittycat Curtis. I got detention for punching the other girl in here in the guts, you?_

I threw the paper back at her, surprisingly having it land neatly on her desk. She was much quieter then me when opening the note, but I had my math H.W. just in case.

Pretty soon the paper was thrown back at me, this time missing my head. I opened this one, much quieter then last time.

**I love your name. It's so original. I wish my name was original. I got detention for throwing a spit ball in class. It wasn't my fault it hit her in the eye.**

I looked up at Ms. Caramel. Sure enough she was rubbing her eye which was red. I had to hold in my snicker.

_Nice. And everyone either calls me Kitty or Cat. You can make your pick of what to call me. I don't really mind._

I wrote back and threw it back. I decided to at least attempt to do my homework while I waited for her reply. When it came back, I opened the note.

**Oh you're the famous Kitty I heard all about. You have 3 brothers right?**

I was about to write back a reply when Ms. Caramel found the next round of boxes filled to the brim with erasers.

"Same rules as yesterday for Rachel and Kitty. Jenna, you may leave when you're done," Ms. Caramel said.

When Jenna finished I still had about 1/3 of the box to do. Jenna waited by the door for me to finish. I guess she had more to talk to me about. I was done next, and I went over to Rachel's box which only had about a dozen or so erasers left. She was quicker today. I quickly started pounding the erasers together. This time we didn't talk to each other at all.

When we finished 10 minutes later, I was surprised to see Jenna still waiting for me. I walked up to her and she said, "So that was the big rule you and that girl has to do?"

"Yea, since we can't work together, she thought that that would help us learn to," I explained to her. We continued talking until we got outside. No one was there for me yet. Jenna's parents weren't there either.

We sat on the curb and watched as Rachel went into her brothers corvette and drive away.

"Where's your brothers?" Jenna asked me.

"I have no idea. I thought they'd at least have one of the gang be waiting for me," I said frowning.

"Who's in your gang?" Jenna asked me.

"Well there's my three brothers, Johnny, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally I guess," I answered.

"Dally, as in Dallas Winston?" Jenna asked. I nodded. "Wow, I heard he's really tough."

"Yea he is. He's knocked us all around, except Johnny of course, once in a while," I said. "So, where's your folks?" I asked.

She stiffened slightly at the mention of her parents. "They aren't coming," Jenna said stiffly. I ignored it.

"Then why are you waiting here with me?" I asked curiously.

"I really should start walking home," Jenna said getting up.

"I'll go with you," I offered. I really didn't feel like sitting alone in front of a school.

"No that's ok," Jenna said immediately.

"Well lets walk around the town. It's been 20 minutes. I really doubt any of my brothers are getting me." I told her.

"Yea, sure! That sounds fun," Jenna said relieved.

"Ok, lets go!" I said. We walked around for a half hour talking about something or other. We were passing the DX, the local gas station that Soda would work in sometime in the near future, when we saw something that made us stop. Well more make me stop thus stopping Jenna as well. A teenager with almost the same colored hair as me was walking out of the garage, carrying what looked like working papers.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Jenna asked me.

"What's he doing there?" I asked myself.

"What who's doing there?" Jenna asked me, frantic from my sudden halt.

"Sodapop," I answered confused.

"Does he work here now?" She wondered out loud, "Because if he did, well, he can change my gas even without a car."

"First of all, ew! That's my brother. And two, I don't think he's working there, yet at least," I said trailing off before I shouted, "SODAPOP!" causing Jenna to jump and Soda to turn his head towards me.

"Kitty?" He called confused, before gesturing for me to come over there.

"Come on Jenna," I said jogging over to Sodapop. Jenna was right behind me.

When we reached him, I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um, uh I needed to get gas for the truck," He lied lamely, hiding the papers behind his back.

"Soda," I said, sending him a look that said I-know-your-lying-so-just-tell-me.

"Who's this?" a voice said. I turned around and saw a middle-aged man wearing a white DX shirt and jeans.

"This is my little sister Kittycat Curtis, Mr. Wilson," Soda said.

"I can tell you were related. You look alike," Mr. Wilson said. He turned to me and said to me like a baby, "You know, your older brother might get a full-time job here."

I held in a scowl from my face at the guys tone and forced a smile on my face. "Full-time?" I asked.

"Yea, didn't he tell you?" he said.

"I was going to right before you came sir," Sodapop said.

"Oh! There's a customer. See you," Mr. Wilson said. I looked over to the DX store to see Jenna there.

When he left, Soda faced me and bent down so he was face to face with me. "Listen, don't tell Darry or Ponyboy about this yet. I don't want them to think I have a job now, and I end up not getting it," he said seriously.

"You're dropping out of school," I stated.

"Yea," he said solemnly, "I just don't see the point of going anymore. I'm failing every class except Auto and Gym. And we need the money, so, I'm dropping out and getting a job. It'll really help out with the bills. You know Darry's been worried about them." Soda was practically begging for me to understand.

"I guess it will help," I said. Soda grinned widely at me understanding. "Lets just hope that Darry will go for the idea too," I said, though I knew he would.

"He will! I know he will. He can't just deny help," Soda said.

"Hey Kitty," A voice beside me said. I turned and saw Jenna sipping a coke.

"Hey Jenna," I said to her.

"Who's this?" Soda asked me.

"This is my friend Jenna, Jenna this is my older brother Sodapop," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Jenna," Soda said, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Soda," Jenna said shaking his hand. It sounded very much like she was flirting with him. I wasn't sure if Soda noticed or not.

"So where's Two-bit or Ponyboy?" Soda asked noticing we were alone.

"I'd like to know that too." I said.

"Yea she and I waited for 20 minutes before we realized that they weren't coming," Jenna put in.

"If Two-bit was supposed to pick me up, then he probably got drunk and forgot," I said.

"Darry's going to give it to him if that's true," Soda mumbled to himself. He then said to us, "So you two walked here alone."

"Well technically there's two of us so it's not really alone," I said.

"Yea and I walk around by myself all the time," Jenna said.

"You know, you're lucky you two didn't get jumped right?" Soda explained. I was kind of surprised he wasn't angry at me. But then again, this _is_ Sodapop we're talking about.

"Don't tell Darry please," I begged him, "He'll skin me alive if he finds out. And I'm already grounded for a month." Soda looked like he was going to protest so I immediately said, "You don't tell Darry that I walked around town with Jenna and I won't tell him you're dropping out of school and I think that's something he'd rather hear from you."

I immediately regretted saying that when I saw Soda's face crumple. "Don't play like that Kitty," He said. I bit my lip but didn't say anything. "Fine," Soda sighed holding out his hand. I grabbed it and shook on it. "Deal," he sighed.

"So Jenna where do you live? I think it's time to go home," I said to her.

"It's ok Kittycat. I have to go somewhere before I go home, but you should rush home if you're grounded. Bye!" Jenna said, walking away.

"Bye," I said before turning towards Soda. "By the way, I wasn't going to tell Darry even if you declined the deal," I said laughing running away from him.

"Why you little sneak!" Soda said grinning at me before chasing after me.

**Sorry for the long wait. I think it was a little over a year ago now since I last updated. Here's the explanation. The computer I originally wrote this chapter on broke. I was kind of in denial about that for a few months saying it's going to get fixed before I just started to write the chapter again. My dad threw that computer out for reasons I don't know. I first thought it just broke. I was in denial about it since then before I found out he threw it away. (about a week ago) So sorry guys. But on the brighter side I think my writing really improved since the last update. I think it's mostly because of my newest story Silent Nights. It's a Twilight fan fiction, so if you like Twilight check it out. So, that's about it! I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys. Review!**


	11. The story begins

**I got an idea! My writers block gone! Enjoy the chapter!**

The rest of the school year passed, as did summer. The project was a bust, but what could you expect with me and 3 Socs. The summer went by with me, Jenna, and Hannah becoming best friends. Autumn came around and I entered 7th grade… again. I still can't believe I'm still in this time. Especially since the book was about to begin. I had no idea when it started, just that it was in Autumn.

So here I was, already in October, sitting outside on the porch swing bench doing homework, when I heard it. Ponyboy screaming, "Darry! Soda!" I jumped of the swing realizing that this was the start of the book.

I ran in and shouted, "Darry, Darry!"

Darry ran over to me and said panicked, "What's wrong?" Everyone was in the living room starring at me.

"Listen!" I said. Everyone was quiet. That is, until they heard Ponyboy's yelling. That's when everyone went running out, Two-bit and Soda cussing as they did so. I ran out after them. The guys ran towards the now muffled screaming.

I stopped behind Darry when he grabbed Pony and pulled him up off the ground end saying panicked, "Are you all right Ponyboy?"

When he didn't answer right away he was shaking him. "I'm ok. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm ok," Ponyboy said a little annoyed from the shaking. Darry, of course, stopped shaking him immediately and apologized.

Ponyboy sat down rubbing his cheek. "Are you sure you're ok Ponyboy?" I asked him, sitting down cross-legged next to him.

"What are you doing here Kitty?" Darry asked me sternly.

"What, I can be the informer, but not a person who acts on it? Thanks a lot Dar," I said jokingly.

Darry sighed and turned his attention back to Ponyboy. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" he asked him.

"I'm okay," Ponyboy lied. I could see his hands shaking.

Soda came loping over to us. He sat down on Ponyboy's other side and said, "You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"

"I did?" Ponyboy said confused. I laughed. How could you not feel that cut on the side of your face. Darry glared at me and I stopped immediately mumbling, "Well excuse me."

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig." Soda told him, holding a handkerchief to the cut.

"I am?" he asked.

"Look!" Soda showed him the red handkerchief. I looked away from the blood. It made me nauseous. "Did they pull a blade on you?"

There was a second of silence before Pony answered. "Yeah."

Soda starred at him hard and I noticed Ponyboy was starting to cry. I put my arm around his shoulders, comforting him. He looked at me and gave me a fake grin.

"Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more," Soda said with his hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said looking down. I saw tears go down his cheeks and bit my lip.

"You're an ok kid, Pony," Soda said rubbing Pony's hair.

He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Soda gets him to do a real smile but I couldn't. "You're crazy, Soda, out of your mind," Ponyboy said.

"You're both nuts," Darry said.

"Seems to run in this family," Soda said to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I said.

"Are you not part of this family?" Soda said.

I was about to reply, when the gang came back. "Did ya catch `em?" Pony asked wiping his eyes.

"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty…" Two-bit said cursing like a sailor after that. "The kid's okay?"

"I'm okay," he said, and then trying to change the subject, "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Good Behavior. Got off early," Dally answered. Everyone sat down

"Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid." Two-bit said to Pony.

He touched his cheek lightly. "Really?" Two-Bit nodded as if he was all knowing. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."

Steve flicked his ashes at Ponyboy. "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" he asked him, destroying Ponyboy's attempt to change the subject. How nice.

"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think ..." Ponyboy said "You don't ever think," Darry broke in, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."

"Somehow I don't think that would have been a good idea. I think that would have made it worse," I said.

"Yea, leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Soda said.

"When I want my kid brother and sister to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you guys—kid brother and _baby_ sister." Darry said annoyed.

"Well I just got demoted from kid sister to baby sister from that one sentence," I said. The guys laughed lightly at that.

"Well, Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."

"Speakin' of movies"—Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt—"I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." He said, giving Pony a nasty look behind Soda's back.

Darry sighed, predictably. Darry never had time to do anything anymore. "I'm working tomorrow night." Dally looked at the rest of us. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Kitty? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?" "Me and Johnny'll come," Pony answered for both of them. "Okay, Darry?" "Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry answered.

"I guess I'll come too then," I said.

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said, of course. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve asked, looking at the ring on Dally's finger.

"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail." Dally said.

Pretty soon we were home and I was finishing my homework. I've been done with all my homework rather early lately. It probably had to do with me already learning it.

When I was done I thought to myself about how the whole jumping thing went exactly like the book said. It was actually fascinating that I could now know what someone was going to say before they said it.

I also wondered what I was going to do when the whole drama starts tomorrow evening. Should I stop it? Or should I let it go as planned in the books. I really didn't want Johnny and Dally to die. I've learned to almost love them like brothers. Maybe I could prevent that. But how?

"KITTY!" Darry yelled, "Time for bed!"

"Okay. Night all!" I shouted. I heard my brothers say good night before I went to my bed I went in and decided I would deal with it when it came.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the huge time jump but I really wanted to get to the actual book. I got it all planned out so hurrah for no more writers block! I might even update my twilight story next! Who knows? Please review. More reviews, the faster I update.**


	12. The Park

I sat on the couch pouting staring at the tv. I couldn't go to the movies with Pony, Johnny, and Dally on account of me failing a Math quiz. I just wasn't good at math when it did not involve a calculator, even if I did learn it before. I wasn't good at it the first time when I did have a calculator, so imagine now without a calculator. I was truly hopeless and now I was stuck 'studying' instead of seeing the movie.

Darry, who was the only one home now besides me, called out, "That doesn't sound like studying math problems!" He obviously heard the tv despite my efforts at keeping it too low for him to hear.

"I am Darry, cool it," I said back.

"Then turn off the tv! You can't be studying that hard if you're watching The Price is Right," Darry told me.

"Come on Dar! It's Friday night! I can study Sunday!" I whined.

"You should have thought of that before you failed that test. Now shut the TV and open that textbook before I do it for you," he threatened me.

I groaned before turning off the TV. I curled up on the side and lazily flipped through the pages. "Better?" I called.

"Yea," he said peeking through. I rolled my eyes before closing the book softly so Darry wouldn't hear it and placed it lightly on the floor. I then closed my eyes and dosed off.

At what seemed liked seconds later, someone was lightly shaking me. "Kitty wake up. Go to your room and you can go back to sleep there," Darry's voice said.

"Leave me alone, I'll study tomorrow," I groaned still mostly asleep before I snuggled farther into the couch.

"Kitty, come on," Darry begged, there was something weird in his voice.

"Aw just leave her. She ain't hurting no one sleeping there," Soda said. I felt a thump next to me and I knew Soda had gotten on the couch next to me, probably lying down considering I felt his thigh next to me.

I dozed off again only to awaken to shouting. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the sound out.

"Quiet down! You're going to wake Kittycat!" Soda tried, but they ignored him.

Realizing I wasn't going back to sleep I sat up rubbing my eyes right when Darry yelled at Soda. Suddenly realizing what was happening I was immediately awake. I winced slightly when I saw Ponyboy get hit. I was not prepared for what happened next.

Ponyboy came charging at me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward off the couch. "Come on Kitty. Darry obviously doesn't want us here," He told me yanking me out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Are you temporarily insane or something?"

"Shut up and just come. I'm your older brother so you have to listen to me!" Pony said to me.

"Ponyboy-" Darry said.

"No leave us alone!" he said and ran out of the house, dragging me behind him.

"Um, bye guys?" I said confused, "See you later!" This was not in the books and I didn't know how to deal with this.

It wasn't until we hit the lot that he let go of my wrist. I massaged it as he woke up Johnny telling him that we were running away. I didn't freak out like I probably should of considering I knew where this was going.

I was surprised at how fast Johnny got up with Pony and we were running again. It was several blocks before we stopped. Me and Johnny were heaving while Ponyboy just bawled. I stayed quiet as Johnny and Pony shared there conversation.

I was jolted into awareness when Johnny asked, "And why is Kitty here?"

"Gee thanks Johnny. I feel wanted," I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Johnny said quickly, not wanting to make me mad.

"It's ok Johnny. To be honest I don't even know what's going on. I woke up after I fell asleep on the couch and then Ponyboy's dragging me out of the house." I said as we began walking.

"Sorry about that Kitty. I don't know why I brought you with me. I know Darry would never hurt you," Pony apologized.

"Shoot, he would never purposely hurt you either," I told him.

"Then what do you call what happened tonight?" He asked me. I stayed silent as we reached the park, and I mostly zoned out. I was still tired. It always took me forever to fully wake up after I wake up. It's a trait I unfortunately brought over with me when I got here since before, Kitty was always the first one up before I got here. Fortunately, they blamed it on me getting older.

"Kitty, pay attention!" Pony said. I jumped a little but looked and saw some Socs coming our way. I cursed under my breath at my stupidity. How could I forget about the Socs? "Where'd you get that mouth Kitty?" Pony asked me quietly, still trying to look intimidating. I just rolled my eyes. I stood up taller though, trying to look more presentable, and maybe hide some of the scaredness that I had.

"Hey, whatta ya know," One of the Socs said unsteadily, "here's the greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers." I bit my lip as he turned to me. "And who's this?"

"My baby sister," Ponyboy answered coolly. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to play me off as a little girl in hopes that they'll leave me alone.

"Sister?" another Soc said, "She's cute," he said looking me over before adding, "for greaser trash of course."

I was about to answer but Johnny, who knew I was going to say something I was going to regret, said, "You're out of your territory, you'd better watch it."

The guy cursed us out and I bit my lip from nervousness and so I didn't say something I'll regret. "Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind—dirt." The other guy said.

I was going to say something but Ponyboy pinched me to stop me. He did it discretely so no one but me would notice.

"Do you know what a greaser is? White trash with long hair." the guy added.

"Do you know what a soc is?" Pony asked, "White trash with mustangs and madras." And he spit at them. I couldn't help but think about how much of a hypocrite he was. He just stopped me from saying something and he goes ahead and spits at them.

One of the guys shook his head and smiled. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."

What happened next happened very quickly. While the David guy took Pony, someone grabbed me tightly.

"Now we don't want to hurt you greaser, our beef ain't with you, so be a good little greaser girl and you won't get hurt," he told me.

I saw Ponyboy getting drowned. "No! Let me go! They're going to kill my brother!" I struggled.

"He should learn not to pick up other guys chicks," The guy said. I kicked backwards, getting him right where it hurts. He dropped me immediately. I fell forward on my hands and knees and scraped my palms on the concrete.

I got up again immediately and ran towards the guy holding Pony under. I grabbed his arm and tried yanking him away. "Get away from him! You're gonna kill him!" I exclaimed.

"Get away from the big boys, greaser," He told me before shoving me back. I flew backwards and lost my balance, causing me to fall down. My head cracked against the pavement. I was dazed for a second but I sat up. It didn't last long though because someone plowed right into me, their foot hitting me in the stomach. I fell down again as the guy tripped over me. I groaned but got up again.

"You ok Kitty?" Johnny asked shakily as he pulled Pony out of the fountain.

"Yeah. A little sore but I'm fine. How's Pony?" I asked walking towards him.

"He's fine, I think," he told me, as I sat by him and Pony. Suddenly he made a squeaking noise.

"Whats-" I began, turning my head towards where he was looking.

I didn't get far though since Johnny quickly told me, "Don't look. I think I killed him."

I squeaked in surprise but before I could do anything else Pony woke up coughing. I sat next to him and slapped on his back a few times. When he was done I heard his teeth chattering. I saw him look at Johnny and Johnny telling him what happened.

"You really killed him huh Johnny," he asked white faced.

"Yea. I had to. They were drowning you, Pony. They might have killed you. And they had a blade… they were going to beat me up…" Johnny answered.

"Like-like they did before?" Pony asked.

"Yeah," Johnny answered quietly, "And they pushed Kitty down too."

Pony turned around surprised as if he forgot I was there. "Are you ok Kitty? They didn't hurt you badly, right?"

I shook my head, and said, "No, the guy just pushed me and then someone ran into me."

"They ran when I stabbed him. They all ran…," He explained still shocked.

I listened quietly while Ponyboy had his freak out . All too soon though, we were on our way to Bucks.

**Sorry again for the long wait but I lost my interest in the outsiders for a while. Luckily it's back in full swing so I will be updating soon considering I have some of it written out already and I know what's going to happen and all.**


	13. Oy vey

We approached the door and I pounded on the door, knowing he wouldn't hear us if we didn't. The cheesy country music was so loud we heard it clearly from outside.

Buck answered though which was the important thing. I gave him a once over and noticed he looked a very drunk cowboy. "Whatta ya want?" he asked us glaring.

"Dally! We got to see Dally," Johnny said nervously.

"He's busy," he snapped at us. I couldn't help but think how rude he was being.

"Tell him it's Pony, Kitty, and Johnny, he'll come!" Pony said in a commanding voice.

"Yea! Now go get him," I added sternly. He glared at us but went anyway and in a few minutes, Dally was in front of us wearing only a pair of low cut jeans.

"Ok kids, whatta ya need me for?" He asked. I waited impatiently, bouncing on one foot and the other while Johnny told him the story. Gosh, I thought biting my lip, it sure is cold.

"We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party," Johnny finished.

"Oh shoot kid. I was in the bedroom," Dally said.

I giggled as Pony's ears turned red which alerted Dally to him. "Glory, but your ears can get red, Ponyboy." He commented. I saw his face turn amused as he said, "It wasn't anything like that, kid. I was asleep, or tryin' to be, with all this racked. Hank Williams." He rolled his eyes at the mere thought and proceeded to curse him out. He explained how Tim and him had beat each other up when he noticed Ponyboy was all wet.

""Glory hallelujah!" he exclaimed as he opened the screen door allowing us to come in, "You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get you."

He pulled Ponyboy to an empty room and Johnny and I followed. "Get that sweat shirt off." He ordered throwing a towel at Pony, "Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny's got his jeans jacket. You out to know better than to run away in just a sweat shirt and a wet one at that. Don't you ever use your head?"

Ponyboy stared at him until he left. When Dally did leave though he quickly took off his shirt. We were all sitting on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help but think how comfy it was, and I was really tired. The adrenalin was all but out of my system. I knew nothing bad was going to happen to us now. Well, at least for now. I lay down on the bed, behind Pony and Johnny who were to wrapped up with what happened to notice. It wouldn't hurt if I rested my eyes for a bit…

* * *

"Wait, where's Kitty?" Ponyboy asked right before they left the room.

They looked back in the room only to see me spread out on the bed fast asleep. Ponyboy sighed but said, "I'll wake her up."

"We're going to miss the train," Johnny told my brother.

"Are you suggesting we leave my little sister here?" Pony asked scandalized.

Johnny who didn't want Pony to be mad at him quickly explained, "Well she didn't really do anything to get her in trouble with the cops. Would it be so bad to leave her here where she can go back home in the morning?"

"Darry will kill her if he finds out she stayed the night at Bucks," Pony tried again.

"I'll watch after the kid for tonight only," Dally said sternly.

Whether Pony wanted to believe it or not, he knew nothing would happen to me, especially if Dally was watching. "Fine," he finally agreed.

"Now git going!" Dally ordered.

* * *

I woke up and sat up rubbing my eyes tiredly. I jumped when I realized I wasn't in my room. Then I remembered what happened last night and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I really was looking forward to going to the church.

I got off the bed and looked around the room. No one was in here. I felt nervous at opening the door and going out. Who knows what I'd find. I took a deep breath but pulled open the door and started my treck down stairs. I wondered where Dally was. When I managed to push past the several beer cans and passed out people, I saw Tim surprisingly.

"Hey Tim. Do you know where Dally is?" I asked him.

"He got hauled in this morning. Told me to tell you to get your ass home," He answered.

I nodded understandably. "Thanks for telling me. See ya. And don't tell my brothers I was here," I told him.

"Sure, see ya Kitty."

I walked outside and towards my house. I was nervous as to what Darry's reaction would be. I really hoped I wouldn't get jumped again. I was practically gnawing my bottom lip in my nervousness. I was almost home when a cop car came down the street. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, but that didn't stop me.

I was very surprised when the car pulled up next to me and the cop in the passenger side asked, "Hey girl, where are you going by your lonesome?"

"I'm going back home. I've been gone all night and I know my brothers are very worried about me," I answered truthfully.

"Why were you out all night?" He asked me curiously, "Not partying I hope."

"Of course not. My brothers would skin me alive if I ever did that. Plus I'm too young to if I even wanted to," I explained.

"You keep saying your brothers. What about your parents?" he asked.

"They died a few months ago. My oldest brother takes care of me and my 2 other brothers."

"She matches the description, Joe. Should we take her in?" The other cop who was driving asked.

I freaked out. "You're going to arrest me? But I didn't do anything that could get me arrested."

"Don't worry kid. It's only for questioning, if you're the girl we're looking for of course. Were you there when Robert Sheldon was murdered last night?" Joe said.

"Well, yes but I didn't do it, I swear!" I exclaimed.

"You're just needed for questioning. You're not in trouble," he said coming out of the car. "Unfortunately you'll have to sit in the back. Are you going to go quietly? If you don't you might really get arrested though."

He opened the back door for me expectantly. I hesitated before going inside. He shut the door for me and got in himself. The car took off.

"So kid, you got a name?" The driver asked me.

"It's, it's Kittycat Curtis," I replied nervous.

"Is that your real name?" Joe asked me.

"Yea. 2 of my brothers names are Sodapop and Ponyboy. My oldest is Darrel, but that's not really strange," I answered.

There was a whistle but I didn't know which it was. "Boy howdy your parents had some weird naming habits. How old are you Kittycat?"

"I'm 12 years old," I answered as we pulled to a stop at a stoplight.

"That's really old," the driver said. While he began rambling I looked around.

I was surprised when I saw a familiar car next to us. It was Two-bit! I banged on the window trying to get his attention.

"What are you doing?"

"That's one of my friends. I want him to tell Darry I'm alright and where I am," I replied still banging on the window. Finally Two-bit, who was driving turned. When he saw me in the back of a cop car he jumped surprised. He gave me a look asking what the hell I did. I was only able to mouth tell Darry before the light turned green.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Hopefully he got the message," I replied.

Soon we pulled into the parking lot of the station. One of the cops opened my door and I got out. I was shaking, I was so nervous.

"Don't worry Kittycat. You're not in trouble. You have nothing to be scared of," The guy said.

"I want my brother," I said.

"You'll see him when you're done with the questioning, so follow us," he said.

They brought me to a small room where there were 2 new people. "Here's the girl," The driver said.

"Ok, you can leave her here. We'll take care of her now." a blonde guy said. The 2 cops that brought me nodded and left, shutting the door.

"Have a seat hunny," a brown haired guy said motioning to one of the hard chairs.

I sat down nervously. I'm just a bundle of nerves today, I thought. "Um do I need to have a lawyer present or something?" I asked.

The two guys laughed. "Of course not. You are only being questioned. We know you didn't do anything."

"Oh, ok," I said embarrassed slightly.

"What's your name?" They asked me.

"Kittycat Curtis," I answered.

"Kittycat?"

I nodded saying, "Yep. My daddy was very original when it came to naming his kids. 2 of my brothers' names are Sodapop and Ponyboy. My oldest brother's name is sort of normal. It's Darrel."

"Well Miss. Curtis, we'll get straight to business. What happened last night?"

* * *

Meanwhile, coming into the Police Station were 2 very anxious greaser guys. They ran to the secretary and the oldest exclaimed, "My little sister was brought here. What the hell did she do?"

"Little sister? I don't believe I saw a girl get brought in," the secretary said thinking. Suddenly a look of realization came on her face, "Oh do you mean that cute little blonde girl I saw a little while ago?"

"Yes!" Soda said hopefully. "Kittycat Curtis. What did she do?"

"Last I know of, she didn't do anything. She got picked up for questioning," the secretary said.

"Questioning?" Darry asked paling considerably.

"Oh yes. A young man was murdered in the park last night. Poor thing was there when it happened," she lamented.

The brothers looked at each other in horror. A young man murdered. It couldn't be, could it? "Uh Miss, who was the guy?"

"He had such a bright future. It's a shame really." she said.

"Who was it?" He asked more sternly.

"A Robert Sheldon if I'm not mistaken." The boys visibly relaxed. It wasn't Ponyboy. But that brought another question to the brothers. Where was Ponyboy? They both came to a silent conclusion. The will focus on Kitty now.

"How long is Kitty going to be?" Darry asked.

"Kitty?" she asked curiously.

"Our sister," Soda explained.

"Oh Kittycat is your sister?" A cop came to them.

"Yea. Who's asking?" Darry asked.

"I'm Joe. I brought your sister here earlier," he replied holding out his hand. Darry grudgingly shook his hand. "Sweet girl she is. Shame she had to get involved with this."

"Yeah sure," Soda said not paying attention.

"Do you know when she'll get out?" Darry asked.

"It depends how open she is. If she tells everything, she could be out in a few minutes. If she doesn't she could be in there all day. But I think she's a good kid. She'll probably be out soon." Joe said.

"Yea probably," Darry said, though he didn't believe himself.

* * *

It wasn't soon though, since I finished telling the story, with some things edited out of course, a half hour later.

"So are you saying you're friend, Johnny was it, only killed Robert Sheldon out of self defense?" blondie asked me.

"Yes! They were going to drown my brother Ponyboy, they were going to beat him up, and the guy pushed me down. He had no choice. The other guys had a blade too. Johnny was just lucky enough to have gotten to them first before they got us," I exclaimed.

"Where is your brother and friend? It may have been self defense, but he still has to be arrested. He killed a person which is against the law no matter how justified it was," brown haired guy told me.

"But it wasn't Johnny's fault! Does the fact it was self defense mean nothing?" I asked.

"If he could prove it he won't be punished. If we look at this realistically though, he'd probably get charged with manslaughter. Robert Sheldon is a very upstanding citizen and his parents are very influential. I think they'll do whatever they can to get your friend there in jail for killing their son. Being charged with manslaughter is better then being charged with murder. You're friend would only get 5-15 years instead of 25-life," Blondie explained.

"But it was in self defense! They have to believe it 'cause it's true!" I said outraged.

"Unfortunately life doesn't work that way, kid. If he gets a hard ass judge who happens to be friends with the Sheldon's, well who knows," Blondie continued.

"Is it wise to tell her this? No way is she going to tell us where they are if she knows he'll most likely go to jail," brown haired guy said.

"She deserves to know what'll happen to her friend," blondie answered.

"But couldn't it of waited until she told us where they are?" brown haired asked.

"It's no use. I don't know where they went. I wasn't with them when they discussed it. They left without me," I said bitterly.

"They left?" Blondie asked.

I nodded. "They left me with Dallas-" I began but was cut off by brown haired guy.

"You can't mean Dallas Winston."

"Yea, you seem like too nice of a girl to be friends with him," blondie added.

"Well I am. Him and my brothers and me are good friends. Plus, I guess Pony knew I'd be safer there. No one messes with Dally unless they want a black eye." I told them.

"Don't I know it," brown haired guy said. I knew from his tone of voice that he had been on the receiving end of one of Dally's punches for whatever reason.

"Yea, anyway when I woke up though, Dally had already been hauled in," I explained.

"Are you saying that Dallas Winston knows where they are?" Blondie asked.

"I don't know!" I lied, "I told you, I wasn't around when they discussed it, so I DON'T KNOW!"

"Calm down, calm down. We believe you," blondie said.

"Really?" I asked looking up at them with the most innocent expression.

"Yes, though I'll have to tell Winston's people to ask him other questions," brown haired guy told me.

"I don't know if he knows," I lied again, trying to stop him.

"Just to make sure of course. It won't hurt," Blondie said.

"Yea, you maybe," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Well, that's all I suppose. I'll escort you out," he told me. I got out of my seat and followed him out.

"Kitty!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Darry!" I exclaimed before running up to him and hugging him. He hugged me back tightly. I saw Soda and hugged him too.

"Can we go home, now?" I asked.

"Sure," Darry said. I was wondering why they weren't mentioning Ponyboy. I knew it was only a matter of time before they asked me about him. I was right too because as soon as we got in the car Darry turned to me.

**That's it for this chapter! It's super long just for you guys! I'd like to thank **_**JandMbooklovers**_** for reviewing and **_**inlovewiththe80z**_** for putting my story on her favorite story list. Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
